The New Girl, Her New Secrets
by LillyMorgan
Summary: The students of William McKinley High School are in enough trouble and drama, will a new student add more to it? Bad title, hopefully better story.
1. Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina

**My third series, and probably not going to even be finished, because sadly I can never stay on a topic too long. I think I'll stick with this for a while though. This idea has been on me for a while.**

**This starts after the episode Vitamin D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :P**

It was a typical morning at William McKinley High. Well except for-

"Mr. Schuester, I don't think this will work."

"Trust me, the only way anyone can realize who you are is if you come face to face with Rachael."

"I remember what she looks like from the picture you showed me of the group, so I just have to avoid her?"

"Yes. Don't worry, you're the new girl, people won't look twice when you pass. I have to go, we have an early teachers' meeting." I watched him leave, and walked towards the school as well, a few paces behind him. "Hey Kurt! Puck, nice to see you." he said to the group of boys by the dumpster.

"You too, Mr. Shoe," the guy with the short mohawk spoke up, obviously the boy named Puck.

"See you later."

"It's hammer time!" the boy said. They grabbed the middle boy, and he began to struggle against their grip. They lifted him up to the dumpster.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I shouted out at them. I ran up to Puck. "Put him down now!" They let his feet touch the floor, but kept a grip on him. "What is your problem? You can't just do this to someone!"

"You should stay out of this, babe," Puck said to me.

"Don't call me babe!" I growled. He put an arm around my shoulder. I stared at it in disgust.

"Hey this chick is fierce!" Puck announced to the others with smile. I grabbed his arm in anger and flipped him on to the grass.

"Anyone else wanna call me somethin'?" I asked, letting a mischievous smile spread across my face. They all shook their heads and released the boy. They dropped his backpack and picked up Puck.

"Lets go this girls crazy," he muttered. They all scimpered away. The boy stared in awe as they ran. I picked up his backpack, letting it hang lazily off my fingers, not even putting it on my shoulder.

"Here," I said politely as I gave him a smile. He grabbed it, still staring after the others. A bell rang, and I looked to the schedule Ms. Pillsbury made for me. "I have to go, I still have to _find_ my locker." I chuckled but when I realized he wasn't listening, I let it die down. "Bye. _Please_, stay away from those guys." I walked away, trying to figure out Mr. Schuester's map, which he drew to help me find my locker. I turned a few corners.

_Ah, there it is! _Perfect condition, perfect for me to move into. I looked inside and found all my books there already, as Mr. Schuester told me I would. I hung a picture and organized the books and mixed in my notebooks. I grabbed the books I needed for first period and shut the locker door.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "My god, you scared me," I said clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me back there, I'm Kurt," he said to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lilly," I told him. At first, I felt bad for lying, but then I remembered it wasn't an _actual _lie. He laughed. "What?"

"Your name, it's mildly ironic."

"How so?"

" 'Lilly just tackled one of the supposedly strongest guys on the football team.' "

"Oh," I chuckled, "that's strange, it was way too easy to flip him."

"Yeah, I need to learn how to do that. Who's that?" he pointed to the picture I hung. "Is that Anna Marie Morgan's new movie poster?"

"Oh......" My eyes widened at the picture and I instantly regretted hanging it. "Yeah....I'm a big fan of hers. She's.....awesome." Okay, now I lied.

"I heard that movies coming out soon."

"Yeah, she filmed it a year and a half ago. She's disappeared sense. She's not even going to the premiere," I said.

"Yeah, no one even knows what she looks like now. Reporters have only found look-alikes."

"Would you believe me if I told I was one of them?" I laughed.

"You were?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea, I just saw a picture of myself in a magazine with the headline_** Look-Alikes or Posers?**_" I laughed.

"I can definitely see the resemblance. Her fans are making up theories like she dyed her hair or got a nose job because no one find her. It's ridiculous."

"Maybe she's wearing a wig," I joked. We both laughed.

"New girl?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw two girls in front of me with a boy in a wheelchair. Thankfully none of them were Rachael.

"Yeah. I'm new here," I said lamely. "I'm Lilly, like the flower." They chuckled.

"Hi, Lilly, I'm Mercedes, like the car," the taller of the two said. I smiled and noticed her outfit. She was definitely dressed for high fashion.

"I'm T-T-Tina," the girl holding the wheelchair's push handles said.

"This is Artie," Mercedes said, motioning towards the kid in the wheelchair.

"Hey Artie," I said.

"Oh no," Artie said silently to himself, I turned to see what he was looking out. Some football dude was heading towards that girl....Rachael was it?...a slushie in hand.

"What? He's giving her a slushie."

"More like a slushie facial," Mercedes said, watching Rachael worriedly.

"You mean-"

"Yes." The rest went in slow-motion, like a scene out of a movie. I ran as fast as I could to intervene. I stood in front of Rachael just in time. I recognized the football player as one of the guys I saw by the dumpster earlier. All of a sudden the hallway was silent, watching the three of us.

"It's you," he stated blankly, the smallest bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yes, and considering you know who I am, do you really think this is a smart move?" I asked him.

"Uh...." he looked around and noticed our audience. He really doesn't want me to flip him here does he? "No," he surrendered. He gave me the slushie.

"I thought so," I said. He turned and walked off.

"Thank you," Rachael said behind me. I nodded, not even turning around so she couldn't see my face. I walked off, slushie in hand.

**Stupid ending, I know. Review please! Flames welcome.**

**The picture in her locker is on my profile!**


	2. Emma and Finn

I own nothing :P

Lilly's POV

*************

I just kept on walking. I knew everyone was staring after me. I knew Rachael was probably wondering why I didn't say anything. I know Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were wondering what just happened. I know the whole hallway was wondering who I was. I knew everything, except where I was going. I still hadn't gotten around this school. Heck, I haven't even made it to my first class. This wasn't going too good.

I made it to a small room. It looked a little like an office. Very neat and clean, the office gave off a warm feel. I noticed one wall was replaced with glass. A very thin woman was sitting at the desk, sanitizing her pens and pencils.

"Excuse me, do you know where the french class takes place?" I asked politely. She looked up. She looked strangely familiar.

"Lilly?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in years!" She ran up and hugged me.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" I pulled away for a second.

"Yes!" she answered and we hugged once again. "I haven't seen you since your communion.

And your mom's-" she stopped herself, like people always do. "Yeah. So how's your father doing?"

"He's still stressing out." I told her. She nodded knowingly. "But he did remind me to thank you for letting me come here. So, thanks!" I grinned at her.

"Your welcome, I thought you'd need a break from it all." I nodded this time. "And by the way, no more with this Ms. Pillsbury nonsense, please call me Emma." I just smiled. "Or God aunt." That made us both laugh. That was always a running gag between us. I always thought she was like a godmother to me when I was little, considering my real one was never there for me.

Emma was my dad's best friend in high school. She set my parents on a blind date in high school (much to their discomfort), and by the end of the date, they were a couple. They dated through high school, married as juniors in college. Emma was, of course, the maid of honor. She was the first one my mom told when she was pregnant. She went to the hospital as soon as she heard my mom was in labor. She was there for my baptism. And at my communion, she acted as my godmother. She was always there until we moved to New York.

The story behind 'God aunt' was one day, I asked my mother if Emma was my godmother, and she answered no. Then, after thinking it over, I asked if she was my 'God aunt' and she just laughed and nodded with a happy 'something like that' response.

The bell rang stopping my thoughts.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Emma pointed out in which direction I had to go. "Thanks, bye!" I ran out of the office, turned a corner, and crashed right into someone.

"Gah! I am so sorry! God, I'm way too clumsy! I'm so very sorry!"

"It's ok!" he said still looking down at the slushie on his shirt (yes, I still had it in my hand). "I'm used to it."

"Are there people here clumsier than me?"

"Something like that," he smiled and looked up. "Uh." He just seemed to watch me.

"What?" I asked chuckled and smiled.

"Uhhhhh...."

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I laughed.

"...."

"Are you naturally this awkward or is today a special occasion?" I asked.

"Naturally," he shrugged. I laughed. He smiled back. "I'm Finn," he stuck his hand.

"Lilly," I shook his hand with a smile. We shared one more laugh before I apoligized again and we both headed to our class which we had together. I didn't notice the glare that was settling on the back of my head.

*****

1st. Bad news guys! I was asking a friend about who I should set Kurt up with an here's how it went:

M(me): Who do you think I should write as Kurt's love interest?

H(her): A girl. Duh.

M: You realize he's gay?

H: I noticed.

M: *gives her weird look*

H: Remember your writer's code?

So, it turns out I once made a code for myself which included:

Rule #7: I will never write any slash stories. Whether or not it is required for a character.

Consequence is she will be very mad at me, and she is a real blabbermouth (by accident) when she is mad. She might spill a secret of mine (insert dramatic music here) So, I will try and find a way around this rule. But meanwhile, please bare with me.

2nd. Did anyone see the new episode???? I was watching Smile by Lily Allen (scary huh, Lilly x Lily XD) the other day, and I was like 'How wierd would it be if this was on Glee!' And when I saw the episode, I almost passed out!

3rd. Did anyone think when Kurt said 'Excuse me?' He sounded a bit like Edward Cullen????? XD I loved it!

4th. I will soon be turning to Glee's original format, I'm just doing a very long chapter exposition for Lilly.

Review please!!!!!!

Thanks to FlyingFree728 and Lulu Hale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!


	3. Chapter 3

I've been grounded for the rest of the semester from my computer. Sorry. Please don't be mad. :( I will truly miss fanfiction dot net. I'm not even supposed to be on now. Bye for a while. :( It's been fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I'm grounded from actually updating my stories until May, sad isn't it. I'm only allowed to make new stories. (Stupid punishment huh?) Well anyway. I just wanted to tell you, if you have any questions for me, about the story or anything, please message me at www. form spring . me /ally117 (remove spaces) I hope I see some questions or even a hi or two ;)

With love, Ally


End file.
